The Unknown
by SparklyVamp
Summary: The vampires always thought they were the most dangerous creatures but that was until they met Bella Swan. OC. AU. Rating may change as the story progresses...
1. Prologue

_Hi this is my first fanfic! Please read and review!_

BPOV

My name is Bella Swan. I have no idea to who I was before all of this happened. I appear to be 17 years old but I haven't aged in the past 700 years. There is no name for what I am but the most accurate one I would say is 'monster'.

I was travelling through Washington when I smelt something unusual. It wasn't human but more like my scent. I was curious to what could give off such a scent so similar to mine. I started running towards this curious smell. If anyone saw me running they would think I was a figure of their imagination as I run faster than most racing cars. I soon got into the dense parts of the forest and suddenly I stopped. The arrangement in the air had changed. Whoever was giving off the sweet scent had disrupted the way in which my power worked. I could sense a something harder than a human in the vicinity and it was making me anxious. I felt something push against my 'space bubble' as I liked to call it. I immediately blocked it out and kept on running.

I followed the sweet scent even deeper into the forest until I came upon a river. But it was not the river that fascinated me, it was what was behind it. A beautiful white house, well more like a mansion, with a wall of glass facing me. Carefully I jumped across the river and ran up to the house. I stopped at the door and held my hand to the intricate brass knocker on the door. I hesitated. Then, seconds later, the door flew open and standing there was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen.

_Okay what do you think?_


	2. First Sight

_Sorry I havent updated in a while but I had some science modules to do so that meant loads of revision...anyway I hope this is okay!_

_This ones for you Human_

APOV

We were all sitting in the living room watching Emmett and Jasper play on the Wii. It was so funny watching them jump around. We were all laughing as Emmett lost again and was trying to bet something else against Jasper now. When would he ever learn? I was just about to suggest we go hunting when my eyes went out of focus. I was having a vision.

_There was a beautiful girl running through the forest. She had long brunette hair, startling green eyes and pale skin. She was running towards the house. I could see that she would be here in 20 minutes. Then all of a sudden there was black._

_That was weird. Why did it just go all black? It was almost as if something was now blocking me._

I looked at Edward. He had seen everything that I had seen and I could tell he was wondering what I was thinking too. The rest of the family was looking at me, wondering what I had seen.

_What are we going to do!?_

Edward shrugged his shoulders.

'Alice! What did you see?' Jasper was asking me. 'Are you okay? What's happening?'

'There's a girl running towards the house and she's going to be here in approximately 18 minutes' I replied.

'What else did you see Alice?' Carlisle asked me gently. 'What did this girl look like?'

'She was running fast, too fast to be a human. She had pale skin like us and starling green eyes.' I pondered. 'She had almost an air to her that screamed danger. But that's all I saw as everything went black, almost like a wall was suddenly blocking me'

'What danger can she bring us!?' Emmett asked. 'We're VAMPIRES for gods sake!'

'Yes Emmett we are vampires and are hard to kill but this girl is unknown' Carlisle reasoned. 'We have no idea who or what she is. Also if Alice cant see any outcomes then we have to be very careful.'

'You guys, not to worry you or anything but we only have 12 minutes until she' s here.' I told the others. 'We need to have some sort of plan.'

'What can we do? There is nothing much we can do but hope for the best.' Carlisle said. 'Is she in range yet Edward? Can you hear her?'

'No I cant at the minute' Edward said. 'And she should be in range by now.'

'Can anybody else hear that?' Esme asked.

We all listened. There was somebody out there running fast, faster than Edward I would guess. We all looked to where she was coming from. She was standing by the river at the edge of the forest looking up at the house in awe. Then she jumped across the river and ran towards the door. Her moves were elegant and graceful as she jumped an ran. All to soon she was at the door. There was only the sounds of breathing, this mysterious girl obviously didn't have a heartbeat either. Carlisle ran to the door and opened it. Standing there was the girl from my vision.

EPOV

Carlisle opened up the door to show the girl from Alice's vision. She was beautiful, even more so than Rosalie. Her long brunette hair was wavy and flowing. Her eyes were a vivid green and looked like they held many secrets in them. She stood tall and proud. Her clothes were plain and simple but looked amazing on her.

I could hear the thoughts of my family members and each of them was assessing the beautiful girl who stood at the door.

_Why is she feeling nothing? I cant feel her emotions Edward__…_

_She looks amazingly beautiful. Edward I know you agree with me__…__! Hmmm__…__ I can feel a shopping trip coming along__…__! YAY!!!__…_

_Hey! She looks fun! I bet she could put up a fight__…_

_Who is she? What is she doing here? What gives her the right to waltz in here?__…_

_I wonder what she is__…__? She seems like us is a way but different__…_

_She looks so young. I wonder if she has been alone__…__ Poor child__…_

I couldn't hear Bella's 'voice' though. It was like she wasn't there. Hmmm…

'Hello. My name is Carlisle and this is my family' Carlisle said stepping forwards.

'Hi! My name is Bella Swan,' her voice sounded like that of an angel. 'I hope I'm not interrupting anything but I caught your scent by the edge of the forest and wondered what could give off a scent so similar to my own. When I got closer you seemed to change the arrangement in the air and I got curious.'

'No that is perfectly fine' Carlisle said graciously.

Carlisle's thoughts were running crazy

_Arrangements in the air__…__? I wonder what else she can do__…_

'This is my wife Esme, my son Edward, my son Emmett and his mate Rosalie, my other son Jasper and his mate Alice.'

Everyone nodded at their names, except Rosalie who just sneered. Alice ran up to Bella and gave her a hug.

'I just know that we are going to get on well!' Alice gushed.

'Alice! Don't frighten her!' Esme warned.

'Its fine! Don't worry!' Bella said laughing.

'I don't mean to be rude but…what are you?' Alice asked.

'I'm sorry Alice but I don't even know what I am myself,' Bella told her quietly, 'I can only tell you as much as I know myself…'

_Please review, it makes me happy when I see someone has reviewed!_


	3. What are you?

_Sorry I havent updated in a while but my life has been pretty hectic... Big thanks to JellyAteTheCustard who helped me edit this chapter! She is an awesome friend and ILYD!_

_Disclaimer: I am not Stephenie Meyer unfortunately and am only playing around with her amazing characters_

BPOV

Everyone flitted towards the seating area. The room was very big and spacious. The walls were a pale cream and there was a lot of wooden pieces around the room. In front of the sofas there was a huge plasma TV with loads of game consoles stacked around it. Around the TV was the biggest collection of DVDs and games I had seen in my life. The sofas were brown leather and they looked amazing in the room. Everything was perfectly placed and I could tell that they had put a lot of work into getting it perfect.

As soon as the 7 insanely gorgeous people were gathered, I began my unresolved story.

'I remember the day I woke up very clearly, my memory doesn't fade. My first thoughts were who am I? where am I? what has happened to me? I felt different. Like something wasn't right, but somehow better. I woke up laying on an ornate bed in an extravagant room.. Nobody was around. Everything seemed very bright and clear and more in focus. I could smell so many different things, some sweet and others bitter. Getting up I walked towards the window and looked out. It was beautiful, there was a massive garden and a huge water fountain in the middle. Everything was symmetrical and perfect. I stopped when I realised that it had not taken me long to cross the overly sized room. I was curious to how I had gotten there so fast. I was scared and confused. How had I moved so quickly? Why was this happening? I remember asking myself if I was some kind of freak. Intrigued to where I was, I glanced around the room and caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror. I was beautiful. I ran over and looked closer. My body looked like that out of a model magazine, my legs were long and my figure was what most girls would envy. My eyes were big and golden with a hint of green, my lips were full and my hair was brown with hints of gold and black. I looked solid and strong. Stepping backwards, I looked in the mirror and saw a table with a sealed envelope on it. From the reflection in the mirror I could read the writing, it said _Bella_ on it in beautiful calligraphy. I dashed over and picked it up. It startled me again to have moved so fast. I wondered if this mysterious letter held the information I needed. Vaguely I remembered someone, somewhere calling me Bella, it was the only memory I had, so I assumed it was meant for me and sliced it open. My hands were pale and they looked strong but elegant all the same. I took out the piece of paper and it read:

_Bella,_

_When you open this you are probably wondering who, what and where you are. Your name is Bella Swan and you are 17 years old. It is, if my calculations are correct, the 7th__ November 1309. You are in a house in England. I would advise that you stay in the house for a while to get accustomed to yourself. You have no need to eat but can eat human food and you must drink blood at least once a month. Humans blood should not affect you so you should be able to live amongst humans for a while without bother. You will not age so you must move around to stop people from getting suspicious. You also do not need to sleep. You are virtually indestructible. Your teeth hold a venom poisonous to everyone, it will kill within a matter of minutes. There is everything you need in this house so feel free to live here for as long as you like. When I die this house will be left to you._

_I am sorry to leave you without much guidance but this will be better for the both of us. For who I am, I cannot tell you. I regret ever embarking on this mission, but I cannot change the past, for now I know how dangerous it is…_

_Yours Sincerely_

_Your Creator_

I looked at that piece of paper for a long time, analysing it all. The writing was elegant and neat but I could see that whoever had written it had pressed too hard on the pen. There were a few splashes of ink on the page and a few smudges. It looked like whoever it was had been crying whilst writing. There was a tear in the left hand corner of the page. I had wondered who or what had written this.'I paused, the emotions running through me taking over my ability to talk. Remembering how I felt on that day made me want to sit there and cry. I had felt hurt, angry and mostly scared and now I was going through them all again. I sat there and put my head in my hands. Everybody was silent, taking it all in.

EPOV

I felt sorry for Bella. I had only known her for a short while but I already felt close to her. She must be hurting so much. I listened to the others thoughts, wondering what they were thinking.

_Oh poor Bella, all alone not knowing wha__t she is. I__ know how she feels though, not knowing who she was. It hurts…_

_I don't know how she is feeling Edward, __I can__t see her. I'll send out some calming waves and see if that will help her…_

_Poor child, she is so young to be on her own. When I find out who did this to such a sweet child they will be sorry…_

The others were thinking along the same lines, all wondering who could have done this to anyone.

'Oh Bella, are you okay?' Alice asked, tentatively putting an arm around my shoulder. 'Do you want to take a break?'

'No, its okay. I might as well carry on.' She paused and sighed. We all looked back to her as she continued.

BPOV

I paused, getting back into my story. ' I re-read the letter a few times. I felt hurt and angry. I was unwanted. I remember standing there, trying to take it all in. For the next few days I tried to kill myself. Nothing worked. What the letter had said was true. The months that followed I just sat there and thought. I didn't know what I should do. I remembered that I had to drink blood to survive and I tried not to drink any but the pull was so great that I could not resist for long. I went out at night and fed on animals. It didn't feel right to drink the blood of a human. Usually I fed on deer that lived in the forest to the west of where I was staying. One brilliantly sunny day I decided to take a walk. There was a woman working in the garden, by the bed of pansies. I saw her and felt jealous. Her looks were plain but she had everything I didn't, everything I wanted. She had a life and she knew what she was and what she was going to do. Whereas I had nothing, no indication to what I could or couldn't do. I thought I would be kind and say hello to her and we started talking. She seemed unnerved at first but started to talk more and relax after a while. We talked for ages and she told me something that I will never forget. She told me that I should live my life to the most, as I would only get one chance. From that day on I took her advice. I travelled a lot, learnt many languages along the way and went through many different schools. People always stared at me because of the way I looked. I had had many jobs so money was no issue. I collected cars and they were my priced possessions. I met some interesting people along the way but couldn't get close to anyone as I would have to move away. My diet of blood caused me no trouble as I always tended to go somewhere where I could hunt animals. After a while I gave up trying to look for my mysterious creator after failing for so many years. The only time I heard any more about him was when he died and the house got passed into my possession but still I had no name to go by. I accepted what I had been given and got on with it. So that's how come I'm here now. Just wandering around, finding a new place to start again.'

'Wow. That's one story Bella' Alice remarked.

'Yes, very interesting' Carlisle said 'Would you mind if I had a look and could find something about your creator?'

'No not at all' I replied 'Good luck with it though!'

* * * * * * * * *

Carlisle asked me a few questions then excused himself to go and research.

'I don't mean to be rude…but what are you? I asked 'I've seen enough of the paranormal to know that you guys aren't normal.'

'That's okay!' Alice chirped. 'We are vampires.'

Everybody turned to see my reaction. I didn't even look shocked.

'I had heard that vampires existed but never thought any more about it.' I said.

They all laughed at this.

'Well okay then.' Alice said in her chipper voice. 'We don't sleep, drink or eat. We do drink blood to keep us alive but only from animals. Other vampires are not like us and drink blood from humans. We sparkle in the sunlight and like you, we are virtually indestructible. We are fast and have heightened senses. Also like you, we have venom in our teeth and biting someone without killing them would turn them into a vampire. Some vampires have special abilities, powers, for want of a better word. I can see the future but it changes according to peoples decisions. Jasper is an empath, he can feel and change peoples emotions. Edward can read minds, only passing thoughts though.'

'Wow!' I said taking it all in. 'So what can you see about me then?'

'We cant.' Jasper told me. 'Its like you're not here.'

Just then Carlisle came down the stairs.

'Did I just hear you right?' He asked. 'None of you can use your powers on Bella?'

'It seems so.' Edward said. 'Earlier Alice only got a glimpse of Bella in the vision that told us she was coming here, then it went all black.'

'Hmmm. Bella earlier you said something about feeling the arrangement in the air.' Carlisle said. 'What did you mean by that?'

'Oh. Its like I can feel the air around me and sense people and animals. Its like an aura. Humans are soft and animals vary. You guys felt more solid though. If that makes sense.' I explained.

'Interesting…' Carlisle said, lost in thought. 'I wonder why the others cant see you though. It like you have some sort of shield.'

'Well earlier, when I was running here, something pressed against my space bubble, as I like to call it. I didn't know what it was so I pushed it away.' I explained. 'I can feel things pressing against my bubble now, so I assume that's you guys. I could try and not block them and let them through.' I concentrated on my bubble and let the things pressing against it in. 'Can you guys see me now?'

'Yeah I can see that's your happy and intrigued' Jasper said.

'YAY! Bella I can see you staying here! With us!' Alice squealed. 'This is so cool!. We can go shopping!'

'Shopping!? Seriously Alice?' I asked. I hated shopping. I saw no point in going shopping unless I actually needed something.

'Ooh I can also see you going to Forks High School with us!' Alice chimed, her voice getting dangerous to squealing again.

'Okay Alice calm down.' Carlisle said in his soothing tones. 'We need to ask Bella if this is what she wants. Then we can start making arrangements.'

'I would love to come and live with you guys if that's okay.' I said. 'I was on my way to look for a new place anyway when I caught your scent.'

'You are welcome dear Bella.' Esme said. 'We can make arrangements for you to live with us. I'll get started right away.'

'No you don't have to start right away.' I argued.

'Its fine Bella.' Esme countered. 'I love working on new projects.'

'Okay.'

'What shall we do now?' Alice asked.

'I dunno you choose.' I said.

'Ooh pick me pick me!!!' Emmett boomed, jumping around and making the floor shake. 'I challenge Bella to an arm wrestle!'

'Sounds fun!' I said, suddenly getting excited. 'Where d'ya wanna go?'

'I know exactly the right place,' Emmett said, happy that someone wanted to challenge him.

We all followed Emmett out of the door and I could tell that I was really going to enjoy living with the Cullen's.

_I might not be able to update for a while as its the easter holidays and Im going to Italy!!! But I will try and write on holiday and update as soon as I can!_

_Please review! It makes me happy and I need cheering up! :D_


	4. Arm Wrestle

_**Hi guys! I am soooooooo sorry that this has taken so long to get out...I had GCSEs to revise for and loads of coursework...then the guy I fancied for ages asked me out...so I kinda got distracted...**_

_**Hopefully I should be able to write some more as half term is coming up...but its a busy time so it might be a while...**_

_**Anyway enough of my ramblings...**_

_**Disclaimer: As much as I would like to...I dont own Twilight**_

**BPOV**

We all followed Emmett out to a big boulder on the lawn by the trees. Seeing everybody move was amazing, everybody moved differently. Alice and Jasper gracefully danced and centred themselves around the other. Emmett bounced excitedly and Rosalie and Edward walked but gracefully, looking like they both belonged on runways.

The garden was massive and there were many different flowers, they smelt beautiful, and plants everywhere seeing this I knew it must have been Esme's work, she obviously loved this garden and put a lot of time and effort into making it look perfect, and it did.

Once at the boulder Emmett sat down on a tree stump, I did the same. We both put our strong elbows on the flat surface top of the boulder.

'Okay, bring it,' Emmett joked.

'Fine! Prepare to be beaten'

We clasped hands and Edward counted down. I didn't know if I could beat him but I felt strong and thought why not? Emmett was concentrating hard and the others were watching intently.

'3,2,1 GO!'

We both started pushing against each others hands. Emmett wasn't putting much pressure on my arms his face told a different story to the effort I felt on my arm. Casually I flicked my arm and sent his arm crashing down onto the boulder. A loud bang resounded around us and a/which was caused from the crack that had now appeared in the massive boulder. Everybody looked surprised. I was quite surprised myself as I had never really testes out my strength cause I never needed to use it.

**EmPOV**

This should be easy. She looks tiny, but then I guess size isn't all that important, I mean look at Alice she is tiny but scary.

I led everyone over to my boulder and sat down. Bella followed suit. She looked dainty and almost innocent as she sat down.

'Okay, bring it,' I joked.

'Fine by me!' She replied looking like she meant business, maybe this wasn't going to be so easy after all

We clasped hands and Edward started counting down. I looked towards Rose and she was grinning at me and mouthing 'she's going down…'. I was going to please my Rose.

'3,2,1,GO!'

We started pushing. Geez! She was strong! I was putting all my strength into this arm wrestle. I had worked out as a human and that was my trait brought into my vampire self. I was sure that my expression was one of pure concentration. All of a sudden, with a innocent jerk of her fragile arm, my arm came smashing down against the boulder. There was a loud smash and a crack emerged in the boulder. I was shocked. Wow! That actually hurt!

My siblings and I turned to Bella, who seemed to be confused by our odd stares

'Bella, you just beat Emmett at an arm wrestle and he's the strongest of all of us,' Alice explained. 'That boulder has been through many wrestling matches and you just cracked it with a flick of your wrist!'

Thanks Alice, way to put a man down…

'Oops!,' Bella looked shocked. 'I'm sorry, I always knew I was strong but I never had anybody to test it out with.'

Hmm…this could be fun! I wonder if she can read my thoughts…maybe her being strong could work to my advantage…

'We could have some fun testing that out!,' I said joyfully.

'Somehow I don't think that's a good idea,' Edward said. I growled. Why does he always have to be a killjoy?

Edward shot me a dirty look. I guess he heard that. He shot me another look. Oh and that too. Meh, may as well offend him some more…bastard, bastard, bastard, bastard…

'Yeah I can see Esme not being to pleased' Alice said. Since when did Alice agree with Edward, what is wrong with my family!! Hmph, well I'm still stronger than them, and I guess for now the only way to get any better is to test it against the best.

'Oh well, how about best of three Bella?'

**EPOV**

It was just like Emmett to be so competitive. But at least Bella looked like she was having fun. Her brilliant green eyes were lit up and she looked beautiful. I could get lost in those eyes, why did she have to look so amazing? The way she sat gracefully and laughed as Emmett lost again made me lose track of my thoughts. Stupid Alice distracted me from my thoughts of Bella as she had a vision.

_I was standing in my meadow and Bella was there with me. We were holding hands. It looked like we were a couple._

Everything then went black as the vision ended.

_Looks like you and Bella are going to become pretty good friends!_

I chose to ignore that jibe from Alice and looked over to Bella and I'm glad I can't blush. She was slight but tall. Her chestnut hair was long and flowing and it had flecks of gold and red in it. It curled lightly and framed her face beautifully. Pale skin and full red lips contrasted adorned her features and when she smiled timidly it made her look like she was an angel. The blue top she was wearing looked stunning on her perfect figure. Her dark blue jeans hugged her figure perfectly, elongating her legs. One word sprang to mind. Breath-taking. If I were human then she would certainly have taken my breath away…

She beat Emmett again and he finally gave up with trying to beat her. Bella's laugh echoed around us, it sounded like delicate wind chimes. She turned to look at us and smiled. God her smile was perfect. I couldn't help but smile back.

Was I, Edward Cullen, falling for Bella?

_I will try and update as soon as I can...but reviews might make me more motivated...!_


End file.
